Cuidando a mi pequeño hermano
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Francis y Arthur se odian, y ambos tienen que cuidar de Matthew y Alfred respectivamente. ¿Qué dirán cuando los chicos parezcan tener una amistad demasiado profunda? ¿Y cuando ellos empiecen a sentir lo mismo? FrxUk y UsaxCanadá. Universo Alternativo.
1. Mi protegido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sip.**

**MI PROTEGIDO**

La vida de Francis era una continua carrera entre la universidad y el trabajo a medio tiempo que tenía por las tardes, de ayudante de cocina en un restaurante. Cuando se independizó contó con el apoyo de toda su familia, que le repitió hasta la saciedad que se cuidara y que, si necesitaba alguna cosa, que la pidiera. Pero el muchacho ya tenía casi veinte años, como se aseguró de recordarle a sus padres. Con el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando se mudó a un piso de alquiler en las afueras, cerca de su universidad, aunque bastante distanciado de su trabajo.

Aquel día, mientras volvía a su casa, iba pensando en lo agotador que era todo.

—Retrasos en el autobús, retrasos en el metro y luego una caminata...oh, qué horror. En París no pasan estas cosas —se quejó, arrebujándose en su gabardina para intentar protegerse del viento. El chico odiaba Inglaterra, hacía un clima del demonio y casi nunca se veía el sol. Pero se habían visto obligados a mudarse dos años antes, a causa de un problema de su tío con la ley.

Francis llegó a su apartamento, abrió las dos cerraduras de la puerta y entró, dejando las llaves en la mesita camilla de la entrada. Luego se apoyó en la puerta.

—Ojalá algún día fuera más entretenido... —suspiró—. Bueno, es hora de mi tiempo de relajación.

Dejó la mochila de la universidad en cualquier sitio y echó toda su ropa a lavar. Luego entró en el baño y se miró al espejo.

—_Bien sûr_, nunca dejaré de ser tan guapo —sonrió mientras se apartaba el pelo de los ojos en una pose sexy y le lanzaba un beso a su yo del espejo. Luego llenó la bañera de agua caliente y se metió entero, suspirando de alivio.

—Aaaah, ¿qué sería del mundo sin baños? —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Al empezar a pensar en lo que haría después, se acordó de su familia. Su madre había insistido en que los llamara de vez en cuando para decirles que estaba bien y esas cosas. Y como llevaba una semana sin ponerse en contacto con ellos, decidió que ya iba siendo hora. Al cuarto de hora salió de la bañera, y tras secarse se anudó la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Luego se aseguró de que su cabello rubio quedaba liso, brillante y perfectamente ordenado. Se echó perfume y fue al salón, cogiendo su teléfono móvil y marcando el número de su padre.

—"El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo dentro de unos minutos" —oyó Francis tras esperar varios tonos de marcado. El muchacho colgó, pensando en que se habrían ido a comprar o algo así. Justo antes de llamarlos de nuevo, su teléfono sonó.

—_Oui?_ —habló, con el aparato pegado a la oreja. Le respondió una voz con acento francés:

—Francis, soy Albert, ¿te acuerdas de mí? El abogado de tu familia...

—Ah, _oui_, le recuerdo. Dígame —respondió el chico, sentándose en el sofá y recostándose. El abogado parecía intranquilo, se notaba hasta al otro lado del teléfono, y Francis se preocupó—. ¿Albert?

—Sí, chico, estoy viendo cuál es la mejor manera de decirte esto...en fin, aquí va. Tus padres han fallecido.

¿Qué? Francis estaba seguro de haber oído mal. Una especie de lanza helada le atravesó el cuerpo.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró, con un hilo de voz. Oyó suspirar al abogado al otro lado de la línea.

—Así es, Francis. No me gusta dar este tipo de noticias, pero debes saberlo. Al parecer, iban en el coche cuando chocaron de frente contra un autocar. No pudieron hacer nada, murieron durante el traslado al hospital.

Francis tenía el móvil pegado aún a su oreja, pero ya no escuchaba a Albert. Entonces, la razón por la que su padre no había contestado a su llamada era porque...

—Pero...pero Albert, ¿estás seguro de que...es decir...cómo? —le espetó, sintiendo algo arderle tras los ojos.

—Es mejor que hablemos en mi oficina, chico...hay temas importantes que tratar. ¿Sabes dónde está el bufete, no?

—Sí, lo recuerdo... —la boca de Francis parecía hablar sola. Su mente no parecía encontrarse allí.

—Te espero dentro de un rato, esto hay que hacerlo rápido —dijo el abogado, y colgó. Francis dejó su móvil sobre la mesita y se quedó estático, con la mirada perdida. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso? Se sintió inmediatamente culpable por no haberlos llamado antes preguntando si estaban bien, la semana pasada su padre le había dicho que pasaría a verle para felicitarle por su cumpleaños, que sería en escasos tres días. Y ahora...sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento, y era mejor que acudiera a la oficina del abogado para ver a qué temas se refería, y entonces quedarse tranquilo y pedir la dimisión del trabajo y la cancelación de matrícula en la universidad. No se sentía capaz de seguir con su vida. Se levantó y fue a su armario.

—Esto —decidió nada más abrir el mueble, y se puso un traje negro con corbata a juego. Nunca habría elegido algo así para salir a la calle, pero se suponía que tenía que guardar un luto, así que se lo puso, tras lo cual cogió las llaves del piso y se marchó, dejando el móvil en casa. Tras coger el metro y hacer transbordo, bajó en el centro de Londres sin prestar atención a nada. Llegó al edificio donde se hallaba el bufete, y encontró la puerta abierta. Subió en el ascensor y llamó a la puerta. Albert salió a recibirle en persona, con gesto serio.

—Francis —dijo a modo de saludo, estrechándole la mano—. Entra, por favor.

El chico entró y se dejó guiar por el hombre hasta su despacho, donde se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero que había delante de la mesa. El abogado tomó aire y empezó:

—Bien, ya te lo dije por teléfono, así que iremos directamente al grano y no te tendré aquí mucho tiempo, para que puedas...estar tranquilo. Ante todo, mi más sincero pésame.

Francis lo miró con desagrado. Se sentía enfadado con el mundo en general y no le apetecía estar escuchando palabras de consuelo. Hizo un gesto seco con la mano, y el abogado sacó tres hojas de papel del cajón de su escritorio.

—Esto son unos documentos que es necesario que firmes ahora que eres el cabeza de...

—¿Cabeza de familia? No sé si te habrás enterado, pero yo ya no tengo—le espetó Francis sin contenerse. Albert exhaló un suspiro cansado.

—Ése es uno de los puntos a tratar. Como eres el único heredero, y el único miembro vivo conocido de los Bonnefoy, has heredado la casa familiar, el coche, los fondos depositados en el banco y las propiedades que tenía tu padre. Si firmas este documento, todo pasará a ser tuyo. Si optas por no hacerlo, todo pasaría a ser propiedad del banco.

Albert le tendió un bolígrafo, y Francis se quedó mirando el documento, indeciso. No le apetecía nada volverse rico de la noche a la mañana y cambiarse otra vez de casa, después del lío que se había armado buscando el piso y alquilándolo.

—No, mira, yo paso de meterme en papeleo y notarios y esas cosas, prefiero que se lo quede el banco. ¿Podemos terminar ya? —Francis se estaba cansando, sólo deseaba irse de allí y poner un poco de orden en su mente.

—Bueno, quizá cambies de opinión cuando conozcas tu otra...herencia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Verás, me temo que tu hermana y su cuñado también han fallecido en el mismo accidente, iban los cuatro en el automóvil y no se pudo salvar a ninguno. Supongo que sabrás que tu hermana tenía un hijo...

—¿Un hijo? No, no lo sabía —Francis apretó el puño—. Mi hermana dejó de hablarse con el resto de la familia cuando se casó, y hace unos días se medio reconciliaron. No nos contó nada de que hubiera sido madre.

¿Cuántas noticias fatídicas más le quedaban por saber? La furia iba creciendo en su interior al saberse abiertamente traicionado por Catherine.

—Ya...respecto a eso...¿te apetece conocer a tu sobrino? Di instrucciones para que lo trajeran aquí, creo que deberías verlo al menos.

Francis se encogió de hombros como diciendo "si no hay más remedio, vale". El abogado se levantó.

—Por aquí, por favor —le señaló al muchacho una puerta que daba a la vivienda del hombre—. Como no tengo sala de espera, lo he tenido que dejar en el salón de mi casa.

Francis abrió la puerta, y nada más entrar en el cuarto, lo vio. Sentado en un sofá, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos colgándole flácidos a los lados. Tenía el cabello rubio, con un pelito suelto que le caía por delante haciendo varios bucles. Una mochila roja descansaba a su lado.

—Matthew, tu tío está aquí —le llamó Albert. El chico levantó la vista y Francis vio que tenía los ojos azules, aunque enrojecidos por haber llorado. Llevaba gafas, las cuales estaban algo empañadas.

—¿Mi tío? Yo no le conozco... —murmuró el niño con una vocecilla casi inaudible. Albert acudió a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo sé, pero ahora él va a hacerse cargo de ti, tendrás que vivir con él, ya que sólo os tenéis el uno al otro. Es triste, pero cierto.

—¿Cómo? —Francis se puso de cara al abogado, con un tic en el ojo—. ¡No estarás diciendo en serio que yo tengo que cuidar de este crío! No, mire, lo siento, pero no. Estoy estudiando en la universidad y trabajo por las tardes. No tengo tiempo. Búscale una familia de acogida o haz lo que quieras, pero yo no...

—Francis —la cara de Albert se había vuelto seria de repente, más de lo que ya estaba—. Ven aquí.

Lo sacó del salón tirándole del brazo, y ya en su despacho, cerró la puerta.

—Ya no te hablo como abogado, te hablo como el amigo de tu familia que he sido durante bastantes años. Tienes que cuidar a ese niño, ¿no le has visto?

—Sí, lo he visto, pero ahora escúchame tú, Albert. Acabo de perder a toda mi familia a la vez, mi vida es un continuo sinvivir entre la universidad y el trabajo, tengo diecinueve años, ¿y ahora me dices que tengo que cuidar a un niño que no conozco? No pienso hacerlo.

—¡Francis, por favor, tiene doce años! —intentó hacerle entrar en razón el abogado—. Un niño de esa edad no olvida fácilmente. Si te niegas a cuidarlo y lo mandamos a una familia de acogida puede coger una depresión y arruinar su vida más de lo que ya está. ¿Quieres cargar con eso en tu conciencia?

—¡Albert, no me jodas! —Francis elevó su tono de voz hasta casi gritar—. ¡Deja de ponerme entre la espada y la pared! Sabes que yo no soy capaz de cuidar de nadie y además...

Se oyó un pequeño "meep" procedente de la puerta del salón. Se había abierto, y Matthew se encontraba allí, mirándolos con sus ojos color celeste llenos de lágrimas.

—P-perdón... —susurró—. N-no he podido evitar oírles y...no es necesario que discutan por mí...me puedo quedar en cualquier sitio...

Francis lo miró. Aquel niño tenía una carita frente a la que, sencillamente, no podía hacer nada. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de consolarle y avanzó hacia él. El muchacho lo miró.

—¿Te llamas Matthew, no? —le preguntó. Su boca se movió por sí sola y dibujó una sonrisa. El niño asintió, algo temeroso. Francis llevó una mano al pelo del pequeño y lo acarició, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Matthew—. Supongo que no pasará nada porque te vengas...

La cara del niño se iluminó, y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. Era una visión angelical.

—Bien, ¿entonces vas a firmar? —preguntó Albert, entregándole los tres papeles. Francis firmó el de la custodia del niño y el de la apropiación de los fondos bancarios.

—"No es justo para él que lo críe en ese piso...tsk...tendré que firmar lo otro también" —suspiró y signó el papel de la herencia. Albert asintió con aprobación y le tendió al francés unas llaves.

—Son las de la casa, está todo cerrado y nada ha sido cambiado de lugar. Lo encontrarás todo como lo dejaste al irte, espero. Para cualquier cosa que necesites puedes acudir a mí, muchacho —ofreció el abogado, mientras miraba al pequeño Matthew—. Y cuídalo bien, ¿vale?

—Lo haré —prometió Francis—. Hasta la vista. ¿Nos vamos, Matthew?

Cogió al niño de la mano y salieron del despacho, bajando de nuevo en el ascensor y saliendo a la calle. Regresaron de nuevo al piso de alquiler y Francis hizo la maleta, con la ropa que se había llevado al mudarse. Luego llamó a su casero para avisar de que abandonaba la vivienda, y salió con su sobrino, de vuelta a la casa familiar. Seguía tal y como la recordaba, era un chalet de dos pisos en pleno centro de Londres, y antes de entrar, el francés respiró profundamente.

—Tío Francis... —le dijo el pequeño Matthew, tirándole de la manga—. ¿Sucede algo?

El chico se volvió a verlo y notó en su cara que estaba preocupado. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—_Non, mon petit —_mintió para no preocuparle. No se atrevía a entrar en aquella casa otra vez—. No pasa nada.

Matthew se sonrojó y asintió. Francis abrió la puerta y se internó en el oscuro recibidor.

—¿Tienes más ropa, Mattie? —le preguntó el francés, usando ese apelativo cariñoso. El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo llevo lo puesto. ¡Ah, y un pijama que tengo en la mochila! —el niño la levantó en el aire—. Pero no tengo nada más.

—Bien, entonces me imagino que mañana habrá que ir a comprarte algo —decidió el mayor—. Ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu habitación. Hay tres, puedes elegir la que quieras.

Subieron las escaleras y el pequeño entró en la primera que vio. Era de tamaño mediano y sólo había una cama en el rincón. Las estanterías estaban vacías y el armario entreabierto, también. Francis se sorprendió, aquella habitación era la que él había ocupado desde los cuatro años.

—¡Me quedo con ésta, tío Francis! —Matthew dejó la mochila en la cama y se volvió. Francis sonrió.

—Como quieras, ahora instálate, cuando termine yo iremos de compras —respondió, tras lo cual salió de allí y se fue a la habitación de al lado. Era la de sus padres, y nada más entrar notó otra punzada en el corazón. Al mismo tiempo, decidió que él dormiría allí. No se lo tuvo ni que pensar. Dejó sus maletas encima de la cama y se acostó en el trozo libre, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, apoyada a su vez en la almohada, y fijó su vista en el techo. Dio un largo suspiro. Su vida se había vuelto del revés en apenas cinco minutos y ahora Albert esperaba que él se hiciera cargo de todo, incluyendo a ese niño. Aunque, pensándolo en frío, cuidar de Matthew no iba a ser malo. Era un chico muy guapo, muy amable y, por lo que había visto hasta ahora, cariñoso. Había empezado incluso a tomarle aprecio.

—¿Tío Francis? —se oyó la vocecita del niño desde la puerta. El aludido lo miró, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Matty? —le preguntó. El muchacho se ruborizó y respondió:

—Es que ya me he instalado. Y me preguntaba si...podrías llevarme a algún sitio.

Francis no estaba para salir, pero no convenía preocupar al pequeño, por lo que asintió y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Dónde quieres ir, pequeño Matthew? —le cogió de la mano.

—Pues espero que no te moleste, pero...yo...yo tenía un osito de peluche hasta hace muy poco, pero se descosió y lo tuve que tirar. Y me preguntaba si... —murmuró con la boca pequeña y mirando al suelo. Francis adivinó lo que le quería decir y le guiñó un ojo.

—Quieres que te compre otro, ¿verdad? —Matthew asintió, avergonzado—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Matty?

—Do-doce, ya sé que soy mayor para ositos de peluche, pero me han gustado desde siempre y...

—No pasa nada, si quieres uno, te lo compraré. ¿Nos vamos?

El muchacho sonrió y le tomó la delantera a su tío, saliendo de la casa. Francis cogió las llaves y lo siguió.

—Iremos por aquí primero, ¿de acuerdo? —el francés recordaba la zona casi a la perfección—. Creo que hay una juguetería cerca.

Matthew asintió y se pegó al costado del mayor. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al emplazamiento de la juguetería, en el cual sólo descubrieron un solar vacío.

—Vaya, parece que la tienda quebró, o algo así. No hay remedio, tendremos que ir al centro para conseguir un...

—¡Mira, tío Francis! ¡Allí! —señaló el menor ilusionado. A poca distancia de ellos, calle adelante, había otra...¿juguetería? Así lo parecía, ya que en el escaparate había cientos de peluches, pero en el letrero encima de la puerta ponía "TIENDA DE MAGIA".

—¿Quieres que entremos a comprarlo aquí? —preguntó Francis. El muchacho asintió como respuesta—. Bien, no tiene mal aspecto, aunque yo no es que crea en estas paparruchadas...

Entraron en la tienda. Era pequeña y estaba absolutamente abarrotada de cosas apiladas en estanterías, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Una puerta situada detrás del mostrador tenía un letrero que decía "PROHIBIDO PASAR", y otra a su lado rezaba "TRASTIENDA, SÓLO EMPLEADOS".

—Esto promete —murmuró Francis con desagrado en su voz—. Te espero fuera, Matty, aquí tienes esto para pagar.

Le tendió veinte libras y salió del establecimiento, apoyándose en la puerta por fuera. Matthew, vacilante, se acercó al mostrador.

—Esto...¿hay alguien que atienda? —preguntó, alzando un poco la voz. En respuesta, la puerta de la trastienda se abrió entre chirridos y apareció un muchacho que parecía de la edad de Matthew. Tenía el pelo rubio, como él, solo que algo más oscuro, y como él llevaba gafas. Matthew se sorprendió, ya que eran bastante parecidos. El recién llegado tenía cara de listillo y sonreía, lo cual, por alguna razón, hizo al canadiense sonrojarse.

—¡Un cliente! —al muchacho se le iluminaron los ojos—. ¡Bienvenido! Eres el primero que entra aquí desde que abrimos esta tienda. Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—P-pues yo... —Matthew no se había recuperado del torrente de palabras del otro muchacho—. Quería comprar uno de esos ositos de peluche que tienen gorro de brujo...

Se puso colorado nada más decir aquello. A lo mejor aquel muchacho también pensaría, al igual que tío Francis (aunque éste no había pronunciado esas palabras exactas), que era un infantil. Pero para su sorpresa, el otro sonrió y asintió.

—Enseguida te lo saco. Me gusta que haya alguien de nuestra edad que todavía se interesa por estas cosas. A mí también me gustan los muñecos de peluche.

Mientras el joven dependiente iba a buscar el juguete, Matthew notó cómo su corazón empezaba a latir y se ruborizaba, de nuevo sin comprender el motivo.

—Vaya, pues me alegro —murmuró, con la esperanza de que no le oyera.

—Muy amable —le dijo el otro niño, que había acudido a su lado tras sacar el peluche del escaparate—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Y-yo soy Matthew Williams, es un placer.

Alfred le estrechó la mano efusivamente.

—Lo mismo digo, veamos... —el chico fue hacia la caja y marcó el número del producto—. Son quince libras, por favor.

Matthew le dio el billete, recibiendo el cambio después.

—Me parece un poco caro para un simple peluche —observó el rubio. Alfred perdió varias décimas de su sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé, pero así es mi hermano. Como no tenemos clientes ha puesto los precios por las nubes para que así, aunque entren pocos a comprar, podamos ganar lo suficiente para pasar el mes. ¡Pero eso no tiene que preocuparte a ti!

Le sonrió mientras se sentaba en una banqueta tras el mostrador.

—Gracias por tu compra. ¡Espero que vuelvas por aquí!

Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Matthew se despidió y salió de la tienda. Posiblemente la última frase era algo que diría a todos los clientes, pero a Matt le pareció que la había dicho especialmente para él. O al menos, según él.

—¿Ya tienes el osito? —le preguntó Francis, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El pequeño asintió—. Perfecto, ¿volvemos?

—De acuerdo...

Comenzaron a andar para volver a casa, y en un punto concreto, Matthew le tiró a su tío de la manga.

—Tío...en esa tienda había un chico de dependiente, y... —apartó la mirada sonrojándose—. Me gustaría hacerme amigo suyo. ¿Puedo?

El francés se sorprendió. No obstante, le encantó la perspectiva de que su sobrino, después de haber encajado un golpe como el que le había propinado la vida, ya quisiera tener amigos. No sería él quien le pusiera trabas.

—Por supuesto que puedes, Matty, por supuesto que puedes —le guiñó un ojo.


	2. Dudosas relaciones

**DUDOSAS RELACIONES**

**

* * *

**

Ni siquiera el mismo Francis sabía de dónde había sacado la suficiente energía y el tiempo para seguir a la vez con sus estudios. A primera hora de aquella mañana había llamado a su trabajo y había pedido una baja permanente tras contar la tragedia recientemente ocurrida. Incluso él se sorprendió al decírselo a su jefe con tanta facilidad. ¿Cómo podía haber superado aquello tan pronto? Tras pensarlo un poco dio con la respuesta: Matthew. Aquel niño absorbía el día a día del francés. Y no en el mal sentido, porque no era un niño caprichoso ni llorón. A los ojos de Francis era perfecto, el sobrino que todos quisieran tener. Cada vez que lo veía le arrancaba sonrisas, estuviera donde estuviera.

—Matthew, hoy prepararé yo el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, entrando en la cocina, donde ya estaba el muchacho con el delantal puesto, a punto de servir el café en las tazas—. No me parece bien que te pases cuatro horas al día metido en la cocina.

El chico le devolvió una sonrisa angelical que desarmó a su tío por completo.

—Pero a mí me gusta hacer esto, tío Francis...en casa, solía cocinar yo cuando mamá no podía o estaba trabajando —respondió, sacando la bolsa de pan Bimbo del armarito.

—Lo sé, pero insisto. Eres mi sobrino, no mi criado. Sal de la cocina, Matty —le dijo, con un falso tono de enfado. El muchacho se quitó el delantal y lo dejó sobre la encimera. Anunció que estaría en el salón, viendo la tele. Francis comenzó a preparar el desayuno. En su casa siempre se habían preparado unos desayunos que parecían banquetes nupciales, pero seguramente se debía a que todos los miembros de su familia, sin excepción, eran unos voraces tragones. Como el francés no sabía si Matthew había heredado el gen comilón, preparó dos croissants rellenos de mantequilla para cada uno, los puso en una bandeja junto con la taza de café y el vaso de leche y los llevó al salón.

—¡Matty, ya está listo!

El niño se entretenía viendo dibujos animados, completamente desconocidos para Francis, pero al escucharlo, la tele pasó a un segundo plano y Matthew se sentó en la mesa, relamiéndose y mirando ansioso la bandeja, la cual fue depositada en la mesa.

—¡Al ataque! —Francis cogió el primer croissant y empezó a atacarlo con fieros bocados, al igual que su sobrino en los dos que tenía, simultáneamente. La leche y el café desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, y pocos segundos después los platos se vaciaron.

—Tío Francis, ¿puedo irme a dar una vuelta? —preguntó Matthew mientras cambiaba sus zapatillas por las deportivas.

—Mmm...pero está nublado y parece que va a llover, Matty. ¿Por qué quieres salir? —inquirió el francés.

—Pues...por nada, por nada —le aseguró el muchacho, adquiriendo un tono carmesí en las mejillas. Al verlo, su tío sonrió de medio lado.

—Ya veo, vas a ver a alguien, ¿verdad? Quizá...a ese famoso Alfred amigo tuyo, ¿no?

La cara de Matthew rivalizaba con los tomates que reposaban en el cesto de las hortalizas.

—Y-yo...la verdad es que yo... —musitó atropelladamente. Viendo confirmadas sus sospechas, la sonrisa de Francis se acentuó.

—Está bien, ve a ver a tu amigo, pero asegúrate de estar de vuelta para la hora de comer, ¿de acuerdo? Yo saldré a encargarme de unos asuntos pendientes.

—Bien, tío Francis —Matt salió corriendo ilusionado de la casa, y no paró su carrera hasta llegar a la tienda. Entró empujando la puerta, y vio a Alfred en el mismo taburete de la vez anterior, leyendo un libro apoyado en el mostrador.

—¡Alfred! —lo saludó, sonriendo y yendo hacia él. La cabeza de su amigo se alzó como impulsada por un resorte, y al verlo su expresión se iluminó.

—¡Matthew! ¡Te estaba esperando!

Salió de detrás del mostrador y se fundió con el muchacho en un fuerte abrazo. A Matthew le empezaron a arder las mejillas de repente.

—¿D-de verdad? G-gracias —intentó sonreír nerviosamente. ¿Por qué se ponía así cada vez que se veían?—. Por lo que veo, no tienes mucho trabajo...

—¡No creas! Hace poco han venido unos clientes. No han comprado mucho, pero al menos hemos aumentado las ventas de este mes, de un cliente a cuatro. Iremos despegando con el tiempo, espero —explicó Alfred suspirando—. Pero bueno. ¿Te apetece subir a mi casa? ¡Podemos pasarlo genial jugando videojuegos!

—Me encantaría, pero...¿tu hermano no se molestará? —quiso saber Matt, el cual siempre se ponía nervioso al entrar en casas ajenas.

—¡No pasa nada, ahora no está! Por las mañanas siempre se va a no sé dónde y me deja a mí a cargo de la tienda. Es un verdadero rollo, y los primeros días siempre me quedaba dormido. ¡Por eso me alegro de que vengas, nos divertiremos mucho!

Se rió y abrió la puerta de la izquierda de la trastienda. Tras ella había unas escaleras ascendentes. Alfred subió los escalones corriendo. Matthew se había quedado algo asombrado cuando su amigo le había dicho lo de que se alegraba que viniera. Era casi como si él, Matthew, fuera el que sacaba a Alfred del aburrimiento...siempre. Lo siguió, y al subir las escaleras vio que se encontraba en un apartamento, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, ni tampoco desordenado en exceso.

—Disculpa si está hecho una pena, es que no he tenido tiempo para limpiar. Normalmente es mi hermano quien lo hace, pero tenía "algo urgente que hacer" según él. Seguro que estará pillándose otra cogorza en cualquier barucho del centro —lo último lo dijo más para sí que para Matthew, y en su voz se apreciaba un tono de profundo disgusto. Por educación Matt no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Alfred se volvió hacia él con la sonrisa de siempre.

—¿Jugamos? La Xbox es nuevecita, no te decepcionará, te lo aseguro.

A Matthew le pareció raro que su amigo tuviera una Xbox nueva, con lo caras que eran, si apenas podían llegar a fin de mes, pero no hizo comentarios. Asintió y lo siguió hasta su habitación. Era casi la mitad de pequeña que la de Matthew, aunque era la más ordenada de la casa. A los ojos del muchacho, su amigo parecía ser muy responsable, cosa que valoraba mucho.

—Alfred, ¿dónde está? —miró a los cajones y los armarios. Su amigo se puso nervioso y titubeó:

—Esto...¡a-acabo de recordar que la mandamos a arreglar! Dijeron que me la traerían mañana. ¡Sí, porque se estropeó!

Mathew sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro. Alfred se volvió a mirarle, con el labio tembloroso.

—¿Te importa...que te llame Al? —preguntó el canadiense, con timidez. Su amigo negó con la cabeza—. Bien...escucha, no hay nada malo en no tener consola. Yo tampoco tengo.

Alfred se sintió algo incómodo, aunque se relajó un poco al oírle que tampoco tenía.

—Perdón por mentir así —le dijo—. Es sólo que odio ser pobre.

—No te sientas mal —Matthew le hizo una caricia en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír a Alfred—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún sitio? Al cine, por ejemplo...

Alfred se lo quedó mirando, y cuando Matt ya se sentía bastante incómodo, su amigo respondió:

—¡Claro que iremos! Precisamente me dura todavía la paga mensual. ¡Por supuesto que invitaré yo! ¿Te parece bien que pase a buscarte a tu casa luego?

Matthew se ruborizó y asintió, diciéndole que le esperaba y dándole las señas de dónde vivía. Pero no pensaba dejar que le invitara, él se pagaría lo suyo.

Entretanto, Francis caminaba por el centro de Londres en busca de una sucursal de Correos, mientras se exprimía la cabeza tratando de recordar la dirección de aquel tío suyo que su madre mencionó de pasada alguna vez. Si lograba ponerse en contacto con él podrían llegar a un acuerdo respecto a Matthew. No era que no quisiera cuidar de él, pero una vez estuviera acabando el trimestre en la universidad apenas tendría un minuto libre, y necesitaba a otra persona para cuidar del muchacho. No podía dejarlo solo tanto tiempo en casa. Tras preguntarle a un policía logró averiguar la ubicación de la oficina de Correos, y al pasar delante de una tienda de ropa oyó unas voces airadas que procedían de dentro.

—¿Pero cómo que no me va a contratar? —aquella voz pertenecía a un chico joven, y a Francis le parecía conocida. Se acercó un poco a la puerta—. ¡Mire, aquí lo pone bien claro! ¡Tengo una tienda!

—Por muchas tiendas que tenga, señor, le repito que no basta —respondía una voz femenina, cuyo tono denotaba que estaba perdiendo los nervios—. Para el puesto de trabajo pedimos experiencia demostrable como dependiente de al menos dos años y dominio del francés y el alemán, y siento decirle que usted no...

—¡Ya sé que no, joder! ¡Yo sé mejor que nadie lo que tengo y lo que no!

Francis se acercó, le parecía muy conocida aquella voz, y en particular el tono con el que hablaba. Abrió la puerta del establecimiento, y allí lo vio. Sabía que era él, aquellas cejas eran imposibles de olvidar. Abrió la boca y los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Arthur? —preguntó. El chico se volvió hacia él, con expresión de furia, pero al ver quien era, se le desencajó el rostro.

—¡Tú! —Arthur frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa, vienes a joderme más todavía? ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Ojalá su tienda y usted se arruinen! —vociferó en dirección a la dependienta, esquivó al francés y salió pegando un portazo. Francis se apresuró en correr tras él.

—¡Espera., Arthur! —exclamó mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. El inglés se volvió, cabreadísimo.

—¿Te quieres ir a la mierda? —le espetó de malos modos—. Ya tuve bastante con que me jodieras la vida en el instituto para que ahora vengas a repetirlo.

—Venga, Arthur —insistió Francis—. No seas así, un reencuentro después de tres años y medio merece una...

—¡Que me dejes en paz, joder! —gritó el inglés, mientras Francis sonreía. No había cambiado ni un ápice—. ¡Sólo me faltaba, llevo toda la mañana intentando colocarme en donde sea y no sólo no lo consigo sino que ahora aparece un tío al que no aguanto! Desde luego, si mi vida tuviera cara le rompía los dientes.

Lo último lo había mascullado para sí mismo, pero el francés lo había oído, y suspiró. Cuando su antiguo compañero tenía días malos mejor era dejarle en paz. Pero no lo iba a hacer, era su oportunidad de reanudar la...relación, por así decirlo, que tuvieron en el instituto tiempo atrás. Se acercó a Arthur y le pellizcó juguetonamente en el culo.

—-¡¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo, acosador? ¡Suelta! -se separó de un salto de Francis-. ¡Lárgate o te denuncio!

—_Mais Arthur, mon cheri _—Francis continuó acercándose—. ¿Por qué no admites que me has echado de menos todo este tiempo?

—No voy a admitir nada porque no te he echado de menos. Olvídame —Arthur empezó a alejarse por la calle ante las miradas curiosas de varios transeúntes. Francis, impertérrito, fue tras él.

—Bueno, ya en serio, Arthie —le dijo, poniéndose a su lado. El inglés le miró con un puño cerrado y cara de querer matarlo. Francis sonrió. Su viejo compañero seguía odiando ese nombre, perfecto—, me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Hmp... —Arthur se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Luego murmuró, con voz casi inaudible—. Yo también...

—¿Qué has dicho, _mon ami?_ -Francis le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Arthur se sonrojó violentamente.

—He dicho que yo no me alegro. Déjame, que tengo que volver a casa.

El francés se puso delante de él, negando con un dedo.

—¿A casa? Pero si precisamente pensaba en invitarte a tomar un cafecito, o un té si nos ponemos tiquismiquis. ¿No me harás ascos a eso?

Arthur gruñó. Odiaba a ese francés pesado y acosador sexual, pero la idea de tomarse un té para ahogar la frustración le atraía bastante.

-Vale -dijo escuetamente, poniendo rumbo a la cafetería más cercana. Francis sonrió, triunfante. Si es que nadie se podía resistir a sus encantos, era un hecho. Los dos ocuparon una mesa cercana a la entrada, Arthur pidió un Earl Grey mientras que Francis se decidía por un capuccino bien cargado.

—Y dime, Arthur. ¿Qué era eso de antes? —preguntó Francis mientras se dedicaba a mirar al inglés de arriba abajo—. ¿Estabas buscando trabajo?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —respondió el otro rubio, con un gesto de asco en la cara—. Pero en esta maldita ciudad no hay trabajo, nunca hay trabajo.

En ese momento les trajeron el té y el café, y Arthur bebió un largo trago del Earl Grey.

—¿Y tú, qué? —por supuesto que no se lo preguntaba porque tuviera interés en la vida del francés, no le interesaba lo más mínimo, era simplemente que no pensaba ser el único en contar su vida.

—A mí...bueno, me va bien —mintió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sigo con la universidad y trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante.

—Ya —el inglés fingió indiferencia, cuando por dentro se lo comía la envidia. Joder, Francis tenía una vida perfecta, mientras que él...

Tras media hora más en la que ambos charlaron de cosas triviales, en medio de una atmósfera de tensión pesadísima, Arthur se levantó.

—Tengo que volver a mi casa —anunció, tras lo cual se levantó y echó a andar hacia la salida. Francis lo alcanzó después de dejar el dinero encima de la mesa, al lado de los vasos vacíos.

—Espera, hombre. ¿Acaso no me vas a decir adiós? —le preguntó con una sonrisilla.

—Vete a la mierda —fue la "cariñosa" despedida de Arthur. El chico se fue a toda prisa sin mirar atrás. Francis suspiró. Jamás cambiaría. Miró la hora, aún era pronto y tenía tiempo. Continuó hasta la sucursal de Correos cercana, y allí mismo escribió una carta con las señas que recordaba del hermano de su madre, esperando que fueran las verdaderas. La entregó a los empleados, los cuales le pusieron los sellos y le pidieron los datos para avisarle de cuando le llegara una respuesta. El chico asintió y salió de Correos, desandando el camino de vuelta a su casa. Al llegar, descubrió a Matthew en el jardín, regando los rosales.

—Mattie, ya he vuelto —lo saludó, yendo hacia él y besándolo en la mejilla, lo cual provocó que el pequeño se pusiera colorado.

—B-bienvenido. Ya casi terminé de limpiar la casa y ahora estaba ocupándome del jardín, porque... —musitó en voz bajísima. Francis lo miró, sorprendido.

—Matthew, te he dicho que no tienes que hacer tú todo el trabajo, eres sólo un niño, y se supone que el que tiene que limpiar la casa soy yo. Te repito que no eres mi criado —le dijo.

—Lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó el niño mirando al suelo. Francis sonrió y le hizo dejar las tijeras de podar, cogiéndole de la mano.

—No pasa nada, venga, vamos para dentro.

Al entrar, Matthew le picó con un dedito en el costado.

—Tío Francis...esto...e-esta tarde va a venir Alfred, el niño que estaba de dependiente en esa tienda de magia, y vamos a ir al cine juntos. ¿Puedo?

—Sí, claro que puedes, pero procura no volver muy tarde, Mattie —respondió Francis mientras se ponía cómodo y se sentaba en el sillón, encendiendo la tele—. Y cuéntame una cosa...

—¿Q-qué pasa? —quiso saber el chico, tímidamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Eres muy amigo de ese tal Alfred, ¿no?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Matthew, que apartó la vista.

—S-supongo que sí. Ya hemos c-congeniado bastante bien...

—Ya veo, ya —apuntó Francis, con la ligera sospecha de que Matthew no sentía precisamente amistad por Alfred. El teléfono móvil del muchacho emitió un politono.

—Ah, e-es un mensaje... —Matthew se sonrojó al ver el remitente—. M-me iré a mi habitación, tío Francis.

Subió corriendo y cerró la puerta.

—Mi pequeño Mattie ha encontrado un amigo especial —dijo Francis, llorando dramáticamente—. Qué pequeño es y qué mayor parece...

Se metió en la cocina. Matthew, entretanto, leía el mensaje, que como había pensado, era de Alfred.

—"A las cuatro paso a buscarte, espérame" —eso era todo. El pequeño canadiense quería volver a ver a su amigo, aunque cada vez que se encontraban se ponía colorado y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Pero no le desagradaba del todo. Borró el mensaje y cerró el móvil, tras lo cual se recostó en la cama, dejando libres a sus pensamientos divagar hacia Alfred. Cerró los ojos para relajarse mejor, y sin querer, acabó quedándose dormido.

—_Matt —le dijo Alfred, algo ruborizado, cogiéndole de la mano. El canadiense enrojeció a su vez._

—_¿Q-qué pasa, Al? —preguntó, intentando que no le temblara la voz. _

—_Es que ya llevamos una semana de amigos, y quería preguntarte algo —comentó el americano, rascándose la nuca—. Tenía curiosidad..._

—_Ah, pues d-dime..._

_Alfred se paró y se volvió hacia Matthew, acercándose poco a poco._

—_A...Alfred, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

—_Matt, ¿tú me quieres? —susurró el americano en voz baja, lo que hizo que se le erizara el vello a Matthew—. Porque yo a ti sí._

_El corazón le iba a mil. ¿No era demasiado pronto para aquello? Se había quedado paralizado y no sabía qué hacer. Alfred se estaba acercando más y más, y el pequeño canadiense tenía detrás una pared que le impedía retroceder más. Los labios de su amigo se posaron en los suyos y Matthew cerró los ojos debido al gusto que le daba aquello. Olvidó al instante dónde estaba y se dejó llevar, correspondiendo a Alfred. Sus labios estaban algo ásperos, pero eran cálidos y le daba mucho placer notarlos sobre los suyos._

—_Alfred... —con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor, Matthew intentó separarse inútilmente y sólo logró alejar varios centímetros la cara—. P-por favor, que nos van a ver..._

—_Me da igual...te quiero, Matt..._

—¿Matt? ¡Matt! —Alfred zarandeaba a su amigo por el hombro, y el chico se despertó de repente. Algo atontado, miró hacia la derecha y vio a su amigo.

—Al...¿qué...? —balbuceó. Recordó el sueño que acababa de tener en ese preciso instante y casi se murió de la vergüenza y el sonrojo—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte, ¿no recuerdas que te dije que vendría a las cuatro? —Alfred se sentó en la cama, e instintivamente el canadiense se retiró un poco. Se sentía horriblemente incómodo teniendo a su amigo tan cerca.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo, claro...¿nos vamos?

Alfred se volvió a mirarle, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en cierto punto de la anatomía de su amigo.

—Mmm...Matt, ¿qué es...eso? —señaló por debajo del ombligo de Matthew. Él miró, y al hacerlo casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. En sus pantalones se perfilaban los...efectos del sueño. No demasiado, pero estaban presentes. El pobre canadiense quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. ¡Alfred lo había visto! Se dio la vuelta sujetándose aquello con las manos y con la cabeza gacha en el suelo.

—Y-yo...p-puedo explicarlo —susurró Matt, rezando porque pasara algo que hiciera que Alfred se fuera de allí enseguida. Se sentía ridiculísimo. Dio un respingo cuando el americano le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, Matt, haré como que...no he visto nada —Alfred se había puesto colorado, pero su sonrojo no tenía nada que igualar al de Matthew.

—B-bien, bien —el canadiense respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Of course, Matt. Let´s go! —Alfred se levantó, emocionado. Su amigo sonrió. Le encantaba ese carácter del americano, aunque a menudo chillaba demasiado.

Francis se recostó en el sillón de abajo mientras marcaba un número en su móvil. Si le salía bien lo que había planeado, Arthur dejaría de ser un amargado. Aunque no se llevaban del todo bien, Francis quería darle un pequeño empujoncito para salir adelante. Y como Correos le había devuelto la carta al hermano de su madre alegando que no encontraban el destinatario, era una oportunidad única.

—¿Es la redacción del Times? —preguntó cuando le contestaron—. Sí, quería poner un anuncio para ver si podían sacarlo en el matinal de mañana...de acuerdo, espero.

El muchacho aguardó pacientemente hasta que le pasaran.

—Ah, sí, el anuncio —Francis pensó a toda velocidad—. Bien, lo tengo...apunte, por favor.

Mientras le iba dictando el anuncio al corresponsal, se imaginó mentalmente al inglés deshaciéndose en agradecimientos hacia él, y no pudo evitar sonreír.


End file.
